


Jean Grey - character piece

by BdrixHaettC



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character piece made as a precursor to a larger work that will feature multiple X-Men characters and a few crossover characters from Glee or Teen Wolf, haven't decided yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean Grey - character piece




End file.
